It's Over, Isn't It?
by LittleLitten
Summary: After the Lumiose Conference and the Team Flare crisis, Ash delivers some important news, leaving Serena sure that their journey is all over. Amourshipping one-shot. Set after XYZ 43.


Team Flare had been defeated. The megalith had been destroyed. Lumiose City was already beginning to rebuild itself. The future of Kalos was looking bright, thanks to a certain raven-haired boy and the Performer, inventor, new trainer, Lumiose Conference victor, Professor, Champions, Gym Leaders, and Order Pokemon who fought with him.

Yet despite this, tears were falling down Serenas cheeks.

Bonnie hadn't seen her like this before. But the little girl, or any of Serena's friends, never noticed.

Not at the beginning, when she felt so weak and dull compared to her friends. Not in the middle, when Showcase losses and his density had brought her down. Not as the end got closer, and separation from the people who had made her strong was entirely likely.

She had always done a good job of hiding it all from them, and an excellent job of telling herself that it didn't matter, that it would all be better the next day. This time, that couldn't stop her from crying.

Team Flare's attack-right after Ash's narrow loss-was perhaps the largest possible distraction from reality there was. But now, she had to face the truth. Clemont had huge plans for rebuilding both his Gym and his city as a whole, Bonnie had already been talking about going to her brother's alma mater with Dedenne, and Ash-the glue that had held them all together-was going to be leaving for another region soon.

 _It's over, isn't it?_

He had told her to never give up until it was over. But now, it finally was. The end had come.

In her heart, she'd been sure it was near. She had prepared for this day for months, knowing that after each journey, he would move on. Seriously-he'd done it to other friends five times before! Still, the idea had never seemed completely 'real' until now. More precisely, not until dinner, a couple of hours earlier.

* * *

 _"So! I heard you had your first challenger in the new field! How was it?" Ash exclaimed, taking a large bite of a bread roll._

 _Serena smiled, grabbing a roll of her own. The whole line had been exactly what she'd come to expect from Ash- battle-related, showing interest in a friends activities, and ending with food._

 _Clemont's glasses flashed in the light as he responded. "I did! It was amazing...His name was Alba, and he used Cubone, Vivillon, and a Pokemon that I'd never seen before!"_

 _The raven-haired boy dropped his food. "A Pokemon that you've never seen before?"_

 _"He called it a "Mudsdale"...Accordimg to Alba, it's a Pokemon from the Alola region!"_

 _"That makes sense...I heard that Alola's full of Pokemon that can't be found anywhere else! Actually..." a guilty look spread across Ash's face._

 _The Performer's grin slowly faded. "What is it?"_

 _"Er...well, earlier today, I got a call from Professor Oak's cousin Samson, who lives in Alola...and...he invited me to spend a year studying the different forms of Alolan Pokemon at this school there." He hesitated. "I didn't give him an answer yet...I don't want to leave you..."_

 _Part of Serena felt that those last words were directed right at her, but she knew better tham that. "Um..." Replying was hard, but she needed to do it. She hated seeing him so glum, and she didn't want to hold him back. "D-don't let go of this on our account...you-you'd learn a lot, a-and you could see the best vacation region..."_

 _"She's right...after all, it is_ _an amazing opportunity..." Clemont joined in._

 _Ash sighed. "Yeah..." Even he couldn't tell if he was convinced. "Anyway, how did that battle turn out?"_

 _"Well, Luxray's electric attacks were completely ineffective against it! Even moves like Swift seemed to do less damage as it went on! And its kicks..."_

 _The conversation picked back up, but the weight in Serena's heart didn't_.

* * *

She knew it was for the best. It was time for the group to separate at last. He would study in Alola, and she would...

Palermo's words rang out in her head. _When you're ready, give me a call._

 _I could train...I guess...I'll tell her in the morning..._

But something about taking the offer just felt wrong. Could working with the former judge really lead her straight to Kalos Queen? In her (admittedly short) time as a Performer, the best practice for a Showcase had always been on the road, whenever she and her Pokemon felt like it, and judged by only her friends.

Her friends...

Bonnie's enthusiasm and Clemont's smarts...

And then there was Ash and his endless determination...she hadn't told him how she felt...

Serena was still sobbing. _I'll miss them all so much..._

"It's over, isn't it?"

She didn't even realize that she had said it out loud until there was a response. "Who told you that?"

The Performer whirled around, startled. She knew that voice. "Ash?"

Right behind her was the Trainer she'd been thinking about. "It's definitely not over yet! Not at all!"

Her right hand automatically went to her blue ribbon. "What are you doing here?"

"You were crying in the middle of the night." he reminded her.

Her cheeks grew warmer. "Right..."

"I was doing some special training with Noivern, and them I heard you and came over here."

"With Noivern? The League already finished! Soon, you'll be in another region..."

His wide smile was the only thing stopping her from breaking down again. "Where I'll be watching every Showcase on TV and cheering for you!"

He really didn't understand. "No...I don't want to stay here alone! I want to see all the amazing places in the region, support my friends in every battle, practice on my own schedule..." Everything she listed felt like something she was about to lose.

"There's no reason why you couldn't come with me if you wanted!"

If only that was the case. "But...you'll be going to that school in Alola!"

Ash shook his head. "Declined the invitation, just a little bit after dinner. Going to school...I dunno, it just doesn't seem like it would give me as much experience as traveling."

That was surprising. "You can just...do that? Say you won't go and head off exploring?"

"I don't think anyone told me I couldn't!"

She laughed quietly. "That's the Ash I-" She stopped herself just in time.

Or maybe a bit too late. His curiosity was piqued. "The Ash you...?"

It was now or never. Serena took a deep breath. "The Ash I love...Your optimism, dedication, spirit...are all so amazing..."

His face was shocked for a second, then he hesitated.

The Performer's face fell. _Oh, no..._

Her heart was racing, not helped when he grabbed her hand. "Um...I'm kinda bad with these sort of things, but...uh...the Serena I love is positive, creative, and strong...you're amazing too! So don't cry! I'm not gonna leave you behind, okay?"

She nodded, wiping away the last of her tears with the back of her hand. They wouldn't come again for a long time.

 _It isn't over. It will never be over._


End file.
